


All Tied Up

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best gifts are often the ones that come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story ten years ago...

“Why don’t you want to go out? We could go and get something good, a movie maybe…”

I reached up a hand and rested it on his face. Pierre shook his head slightly and snaked an arm around my waist pulling me close.

“No…I have everything I want…right here.” He smiled softly and kissed me on the mouth. I sighed happily and leaned my head on his chest. The ‘rents were away somewhere and we were sitting outside by the pool. I was wearing my togs; we’d actually just been in the pool for the last hour. Pierre was wearing a pair of blue and yellow Hawaiian board shorts and beads of water clung to the snail-trail of hair on his belly. I turned my head slightly and kissed him on the chest just next to his right nipple. I heard him gasp softly above me and then chuckle lightly.

“Do you know what you do to me…when you do that?” he admonished sternly pulling my face up to his. His dark brown eyes sparkled with love and desire. Then he took my mouth with his parting my lips insistently with his tongue. I moaned and opened my mouth to him deepening our kiss. I found myself slowly lying back on the ground with Pierre moving over the top of me.

He braced himself with an arm on either side of my head as he slowly kissed along my jaw line and down my neck to the base of my throat. I moaned low in my throat and I heard him growl softly sending tingles down my spine. He sucked at my skin for a moment then moved back up to kiss me on the mouth again. I smiled against his mouth and then he drew back just gazing down at me. His brown hair fell into his eyes hiding his expression; water droplets hung right at the ends of the hair strands and then fell onto my face. I blinked to clear them away and stared back up into his serious face. He wasn’t smiling now; he was completely focussed on me.

Carefully he traced a finger around my right eye. I held still…I didn’t want to get poked in the eye, that would really hurt. He leaned down, kissed the very corner of my eyelid, and then trailed his lips down my cheek. I reached up to stroke his face; he caught hold of my hand, licked the palm, and then kissed it softly, swirling his tongue around each of my fingers. I grinned at that.

“You want some, eh?”

“I want you…” Pierre breathed huskily into my ear. My breath quickened on hearing those words.

“Now…? Here…?”

“Yes…right now…” Pierre pulled my togs down.

“What if people can see us?” I glanced around warily. Pierre got up and tugged me over to the pool.

“Ever done it in the pool?”

I shook my head.

“Do you wanna?” Pierre grinned at me. I hesitated but then nodded. It was his birthday after all and I had always wanted to try it. We both slid into the pool and several seconds later I noticed Pierre’s board shorts floating at the surface of the water. He grinned at me and pulled me close. I could feel his cock pressing against my leg; he was already hard. I quickly pushed my togs off the rest of the way and for a moment, we watched as it joined Pierre’s boardies at the surface of the water; then we turned our attention back to each other. Pierre cupped my face in his hands and pressed me up against the side of the pool as he took my mouth with his kissing deep then drawing back slightly sucking on my bottom lip.

“You ready…” he gazed intently into my eyes; I nodded yes…I was unable to form words right now. I was extremely hot and the coolness of the water was in direct contrast to my body heat and was causing me to shiver. I felt him slide a hand along my right leg and lift it up to enable easy access to my pussy. Without looking, he placed the head of his cock between the folds of my pussy and slowly pushed in. I moaned softly at the friction and arched against him. He smiled and pinned me against the wall as he kissed me on the mouth and buried himself all the way into the hilt. I gasped into his mouth and my pussy convulsed around his thick length. He slowly began to move in and out and as he did, he cupped one of my breasts in his hand and bent his head to take the nipple in his mouth.

“Oh…God…” My whole body shuddered and my pussy tightened involuntarily around Pierre’s dick. He moaned softly but continued to suck on my nipple then he slowly licked around the curve and turned his attention to my other breast. My body quivered at his attention and my pussy continued to pulse around his hard length. I wrapped my hands around his upper arms and arched against him meeting him each time as he thrust into my silky depths.

He kissed back up to my mouth and then concentrated on just moving deep within me. I groaned in need my desire building to a high. I shifted position so his cock was rubbing against my clit. He stared deep into my eyes as he thrust inside me and then held. I could feel him twitching deep inside me; my pussy convulsed around him.

“Oh…Pierre…so close…” I groaned against his chest pressing forward feeling as if I was going to explode from the pressure. He took my mouth with his once more and I felt him stiffen just before he climaxed; a split second later I groaned into his mouth as an orgasmic shockwave hit me causing me to rock hard against him. He gripped my hips tightly as I climaxed and then slumped against him breathing hard.

“How was that?” Pierre murmured in my ear.

I couldn’t speak; I was out of breath. I felt him rubbing my back softly and my racing heart began to calm.

“That was indescribable…” I finally managed to respond as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair softly and then we slowly moved to the pool steps and climbed out. I stood with my arms wrapped around me whilst Pierre grabbed our towels. He quickly wound his around his waist hiding his crown jewels and then came back to me and wrapped my towel around me and scooped me up in his arms.

“It’s not over yet…that was just the beginning…but first let’s have a nice warm shower…”

The hot water stung as it drove down onto my body, the water was on full blast; Pierre had me pinned against the shower wall and his thick cock was buried deep within me once more. I was burning all over, not just from the heat but also from the sensations welling inside me in places I didn’t know existed. This time Pierre moved slowly and concentrated on touching me all over with feather soft touches. I moaned at each brush of his fingers against my skin. He pressed his lips to my neck, trailed a kiss to my throat, and sucked there lightly before travelling southwards.

I tilted my head back as he kissed along my collarbone down my chest to my breasts continuing to slowly thrust in and out of my wet pussy. I gasped as I felt his mouth close around one of my nipples. He sucked it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. Sparks travelled down my spine and my pussy contracted around Pierre’s hard length. He moaned my name as he continued to suck on my nipple. The combination of the vibration of his voice and the contact his lips were making with my skin almost made me come right at that instant.

My pussy muscles clamped down around him and I moaned loudly. He thrust all the way up into me and held as he took my mouth with his once more. I could feel every centimetre of his hard member buried deep within me. The sensation drove me wild. He swelled inside me as he came close. But then he withdrew a wicked look in his eyes.

I pouted at him in disappointment but he just moved back and stepped out of the shower grabbing his towel and drying himself off. Once he’d finished he helped me out of the shower and handed me my towel. I quickly dried myself then I took the hand he offered me and he led me out to the bed. I noticed a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs dangling from the bedpost and wondered where they’d come from.

“Get on the bed,” Pierre prompted softly. I did so watching him with desire and interest. He unhooked the cuffs from the bedpost and moved onto the bed next to me.

“Tell me…how helpless do you think I can make you feel, eh?” he spoke softly as he let the cuffs trail against my skin. I whimpered in response. He leaned down and kissed me then took one wrist gently in his hand and kissed the palm. I breathed deeply as he snapped one cuff lightly around my wrist then passed the other cuff through the bed head and took my other wrist and closed the other cuff around it making sure they were not too tight but secure.

“You’re my birthday gift to myself.” Pierre’s lips curved into a beautiful smile, his dark eyes twinkling as he leaned down and kissed me at the base of my throat. I whimpered softly as he kissed down to my left breast and began to swirl his tongue around it. Then he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked it lightly…teasing me. I arched up against him…he pushed me back down and gave me a stern look.

“Don’t move.”

I pouted at him and he kissed me firmly on the mouth parting my lips and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I responded in kind and we kissed deeply. Then he pulled back and hopped off the bed. I craned my neck to the side and watched as he pulled a feather from his bag.

Where did that come from?

He looked over at me a glint in his eyes. He moved so he was kneeling on the edge of the bed. He took my right leg in his hand and lifted it up. He slowly started to brush the tip of the feather along my leg. Goosebumps ran up my leg following in the wake of the feather. My whole body shuddered at the sensation. He watched me intently as he traced the inside of my leg slowly moving up to my inner thigh with the feather. I spread my legs a little. He raised an eyebrow at me, lowering my leg and repeating the process on my left one. This time he let the tip of the feather brush softly across the opening of my pussy coating it with my pre-cum that was trickling from inside me. I moaned and my pussy convulsed at the feeling. I groaned his name and he smiled a little down at me.

“What do you want, sweet pea?”

I couldn’t respond…I was too wound up. I whimpered in need. I felt him slip a finger into my pussy. I gasped and bucked a little. He caught hold of my hips and pinned them to the bed. I quivered in his grip and looked up at him pleadingly. He repeated his question as he found my G-spot and began to stroke it softly. I moaned a slight sheen of sweat coating my skin. My breath came faster and then he leaned down and gave my clit a quick lick. I bucked and this time he didn’t stop me.

“Tell me what you need…” Pierre’s deep voice caressed my skin as he kissed along my inner thigh. Goosebumps sprang up as he slowly blew air on my skin. I let out a small sound that was almost a whine.

“You…” I managed to let pass my lips. The word came out in a puff or air. He smiled and slid back down and blew on my pussy flicking his tongue teasingly against my clit. I groaned as I felt an up welling wave of pleasure wash through my nerves. He lifted the feather again and rested it against my pussy lips. I strained against the soft cuffs arching up at Pierre…desire burning hot in my eyes…I could see it mirrored in his own. I let my eyes travel to his cock, which was hard and ready.

“Why?”

“Because I love you…” I stared up into his beloved face my expression earnest. He smiled and leaned down capturing my mouth with his and as he did I felt the head of his dick penetrate my pussy lips and slowly edge its way inside me. I made to lift my hips he pressed them back down without halting his exploration of my mouth with his tongue. I made small mewling sounds into his mouth and he drew back bracing himself with a hand resting on either side of my head as he slowly began to move within me.

As he pushed in and out, I clenched my pussy around him enough so he rubbed against my clit and G-spot. He grunted as he began to pick up the pace. I moved with him my hands clenched tight around the bars of the bed head. He glanced up slightly and reached up to unlock the cuffs. As soon as my hands were free, I wrapped my arms around him and used them to lever myself up to him each time he thrust inside me. Each time he drew out to the head and then dropped back into my pussy hard and deep.

I was so close my pussy pulsing around his hard length. He stared deep into my eyes expression filled with love and desire. He dropped his lips to my neck and sucked hard and then I felt him stiffen above me and then felt his cock begin to twitch deep within me. The movement was enough to push me over the edge and I cried out arching up as an enormous wave crashed over me lifting me to heights that I never knew I could reach. I could hear Pierre cry out almost at the same time; hearing my name on his lips…I climaxed harder and longer than I’d ever done before…it felt like it went on forever. I wish it could have…but all too soon, I was coming down from my high. Pierre slipped his softening member from my pussy and slid to lie next to me slowly stroking a finger around my mouth. I smiled against his finger and leaned close kissing him softly.

“Happy birthday, Pierre…” I murmured before drawing my legs up and curling up in his arms. We fell asleep like that in each other’s arms dreaming of our love.


End file.
